The proliferation of different manufacturers computer monitors has led to a corresponding increase in the number of different mounting mechanisms for attaching computer monitors to desktops. This can create an issue for furniture and computer installers who may not know which particular type of monitor will eventually be installed on the desk. Thus, the installers need to keep multiple forms of mounts in stock and may need to return to the desk several times to make sure the appropriate mount is used.
One form of conventional mounting mechanism uses a cup that is attached to the desktop through the use of a bolt that extends into a grommet hole in the desk top. The cup provides a support in which a monitor post is inserted for securement to the desk. This type of mount generally requires a different cup for different monitor posts, and the cups do not retain the bolt, thus making installation difficult.
A need exists for a more universal mounting system for computer monitors.